Mistake
by Jolinar773
Summary: Richter reflects on his past meeting with Emil... and Ratatosk, realizing some wounds hurt more than others.


**Hello, my fellow yaoi fangirls and fanboys :) This is a short fic born as I was skimming through Tales series fics and realized there is so little of the usual favourite yaoi pairings... so I'm adding something to the collection as well :) It doesn't really have a story, but the idea just wouldn't let go of my mind. It's unrealistic and I'm afraid quite a bit OOC, but I had fun writing those lemons and I hope you're going to enjoy it just as well :)**

**_Warning:_ this fic is rated M for a reason = it's a bit explicit yaoi, meaning male x male sex. Don't like, don't read, you have been warned!**

**_Disclaimer:_ don't own any of the characters from Tales series.. if I did Yuri/Flynn and Richter/Emil would be canon... and there wouldn't be any frickin' damsel in distress like Estelle or Marta! **

**Thanks to my beta Evil-Peach who had gone through the trouble to decipher this piece ;) Without her it would be much much worse :)**

**Please feel free to review, it's always nice to hear other opinions**

* * *

**Mistake**

The air was heavy, filled with small huffs as well as loud cries of pleasure reaching its peak. Droplets of sweat sprinkled on smooth tanned skin as lean body arched to the ministrations it was receiving. Another strangled cry left partially opened lips tinted with a single name that caused the other to shiver, jolts of sweet electricity coiling around his spine and spreading through his nerves, charging them, making him feel more alive than ever before. Mane of silky platinum-colored hair spilled over pearl-white sheets like angel's halo, fingers dug into the soft fabric and slim body writhed underneath the slightly broader one, begging for more.

Its tormentor listened and obeyed gladly. Blowing away unruly strand of long fiery hair, that wicked mouth moved up along the hollow of the pelvic bone, kissing and caressing the smooth soft skin untill it reddened before following lean lines of muscles of abdomen, pausing to encircle the small belly button and heading north still, sweeping drops of sweat with the flat of a tongue. Hands roamed further away, sliding along the other's inner thigh, coaxing the long slender legs further apart. He could feel himself as well as his lover twitching with anticipation and knew that if he looked into his eyes he would see desire, longing and unashamed wanton. He felt the same, but there was no hurry right now. They had the whole night to enjoy the closeness of the other's heated body.

"Please... please..." the words came out hardly anything more than a sigh, but they were understood.

Teeth sank into the darkened sensitive skin of a perked nipple and it brought out a moan and involuntary buck of hips against his hands. He held them in place. "Patience, Aster." he whispered into his lover's warmth, soothing the place where he bit with his tongue.

Aster gritted his teeth; string of curses left his mouth as he tried to hold himself at bay. His lover's attention finally turned to enjoy fully the sweet taste of pink and slightly parched lips, neglected untill now. In the lower region of the blond researcher's body fingers moved to trail along his entrance, teasing it just a little bit before slipping inside, one at a time.

"Ri..chter!" it was enough to sever whatever still remained of the half-elf's sanity and jade eyes opened to emerald ones of a sixteen-year-old boy clinging to him here in the dimness of the room of an almost empty inn, thin arms wrapped around the red-head's shoulders.

With no small surprise Richter found his own hands resting on Emil's hips, holding the petite body he knew so well to his own, steadily heating one, without recalling how the hell he managed to get into such position in the first place. He knew this was not Aster, he _knew_ it and his heart ached with the memory of their last night together still fresh in his mind, but the sensations -all of them- were exactly the same as he remembered. The flower taste of his lips, the lavender fragrance of his skin and the desperate voice in which he spoke Richter's name... it all belonged to Aster. And the red-haired half-elf could not resist such temptation. It was so easy to get lost in the sheer _taste_ of the boy.

And according to the already lost battle his reason fought with desire, Richter's body moved on its own, strong arms closed more firmly around Emil and copied his curves to meet at the round of the youth's bottom. The older man squeezed it slightly to draw out a strangled breath and moved a little bit lower to grip the boy's thighs and hoist him up so that he could wrap his legs round Richter's waist.

It took only a few stumbling steps for them to descend onto the already prepared bed sheets, Emil letting go of the half-elf to comfortably lie down, inviting the other man to do whatever he wants with him. The expression in those emerald depths, darkened and hazed with lust now made Richter once more recall the rarity of those moments Aster gave himself up to him entirely just like this and the last bits of willpower to end this madness while there was still time had gone entirely to make way for renewed wave of greed and hunger. If he were presented with such a gift, it would be rude not to accept it. And he intended to take proper advantage of such opportunity. To _take all_ of it.

As a starving man being served the feast of his life, Richter claimed the blond boy's lips with such harsh ferocity it made Emil shudder and reflexively reach up with his hands to push the other man away, though in the end he just gripped tightly the hem of Richter's shirt, pulling him even closer, opening up to the tongue forcing its way into his mouth.

By that time Richter was already completely lost in all the emotions built up inside him since Aster's death, enabling him to perceive only Aster's body, Aster's voice and Aster's fragrance enthralling his senses like only the blond could to the point where he stopped caring about anything else. Taking hold of the boy's wrists, the half-elf dragged them away, gripping both with one hand to pin them above Emil's head while his free hand deftly made a quick work of the youth's clothes. And finally unable to hold it in any longer he broke the kiss, both of them gasping for breath their lungs were so desperately short of and straightened up, towering over the young boy while scrutinizing his slender beautifuly naked body with sharp jade gaze.

Emil's face flushed under such detailed observation and he turned his head to avoid it only for a moment, not even realizing his wrists were released again, emerald eyes dilating when he glimpsed a flash of skin only a shade lighter than his own, exposing bit by bit at such a slow torturing pace Richter must have been doing it on purpose. And indeed he had. With a smirk tugging at his lips the red-head watched the youth following the progress of his nimble fingers when he dragged them lazily across his own well-build chest, stomach and abdomen, strangled groan of anticipation escaping through Emil's lips when he moved to undo the pants. The boy fidgeted slightly and his hips bucked in a wordless plea.

At that point Richter's face split with proper evil grin and there was only a moment for Emil to take a deep breath before the feeling of hot wetness paralyzed him, almost making him loose his mind when the half-elf abandoned his own remaining clothes in favor of claiming the teen with a single delicious slide, tongue coiling around the promising hardness, twitching with pleasure. The soft pads of Richter's fingers buried in the tense muscles of the boy's thighs, the half-elf pushed to throw the slim legs over his shoulders, still working skillfully in his lap for what seemed like eternity.

Finally his cheeks hollowed for the last time and he slowly released the burning length from his mouth, sweeping away a bead of precum with the tip of his tongue.

Satisfied with the results his little endeavors produced, Richter reached up to capture the boy's lips again, letting him taste himself while feeling the warmth of his inner thighs against his chest. Emil's hands were shaking as he winded his fingers through the silky strands of long fiery hair and a strangled gasp scraped through their mingled breaths, tinted with desperation and desire worst than ever. Richter's eyes were dark as he raised them to their emerald counterparts, only a thin rim of jade still remaining on the edges. He nuzzled against Emil's cheek and breathed softly into his ear, making the slim fingers tighten in his locks. The sheer sensation of the moment was overpowering and it felt as if both of them were completely gone, reason taken over by primal instincts, consciousness drifting, swept away by tidal waves of lust and yearning.

"Richter... please..." those hardly even words spoken with such a voice it felt more like a chill against his skin, there was no way the half-elf could delay things any longer.

His heart hammering madly against his ribs as if about to jump out of his body, he kissed the nape of the boy's neck, single name escaping through his lips. "Aster..."

He realized what he said the moment the body underneath him stilled and could only hiss in pain as some of his hair parted with his skull from the vigor that forced his head up to face Emil. However what he saw were not the young boy's bright emerald orbs but eyes the color of fresh warm blood, narrowed with malice. In a split second their roles reversed and Richter found himself on his back with the blond straddling his hips and holding his wrists, leering at him with such obvious implication he suddenly felt a very uncomfortable sting of foreboding and panic in the pit of his stomach.

"Just who do you think I am, half-elf?" Ratatosk growled, their faces only inches apart. "Although I should probably thank you for what you did. Your little slip helped me take control again." crimson eyes glittered with cruel satisfaction. "It seriously hurt him just now, you know. Poor whimp..." there was no genuine regret in his voice, only mockery. "You are a very cruel person, Richter Abend, I would never expect such a thing from you. Congratulations."

"You-!" the red-head's face contorted with rage, he thrashed to break free but Ratatosk's grip was like iron shackles and no matter what he did, the spirit would not let go.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere right now. After all you wanted me, didn't you? You still do..." single blond eyebrow raised as bright red eyes found the undeniable bulge in the half-elf's crotch. "Or were you perhaps planning on having me on the receiving end?" feral grin spread over handsome tanned face. "In that case, I am very sorry; however I am sure it's going to be enjoyable anyway. For me that is." and he crushed their lips together, coaxing Richter's mouth open.

And it did, if only to let out another pained gasp as fingernails dug into the soft skin of his hip, leaving red marks that wouldn't fade easily as he flipped the half-elf over, leaning against him, holding both his arms firmly behind his back with almost impossible strength while his free hand sneaked its way between the red-head's legs.

Richter found himself paralyzed by the sensations attacking his mind and body. It was like the very presence of this Emil drained his will to resist, leaving him with no other choice than to watch without having any control over the situation as he was being striped off the rest of his clothes and surprisingly cold fingers wrapping around his neglected arousal. He groaned, still turned on in spite of himself and the guttural laughter this small sound provoked resonated from the crook of his neck the blond was now devoting his full attention to, to every single nerve in his body. Teeth bit down hard onto the prominent clavicle, thumb swept the tip of the leaking length. Ratatosk's eyes returned to their jade counterparts, he raised his hand in front of his eyes, examining it before sliding along the soft pad of the thumb with the flat of his tongue and humming with appreciation.

"I believe it's about time." he purred seductively, not giving Richter enough time to do more than inhale deeply before he spread the half-elf's legs apart and invaded his body with a single forceful thrust, setting a swift merciless pace that made the fiery-haired man cry out in pain with each slide of their bodies.

Richter closed his eyes; he could still feel the dull ache that settled in his lower region for at least three days after that. He didn't say anything about it to Emil when the youth woke up the next morning without any memories of the previous night. Richter's pride as a man couldn't handle it if he did, and it would only make the young boy with Aster's faces more miserable. But during that night, the half-elf's dreaded suspicions were confirmed at last and the knowledge tormented him hundred times more that Ratatosk's taking him by force ever could. Emil wasn't just a Knight of Ratatosk, he was the Summon Spirit himself, though Richter still couldn't understand why he had to assume the form of Aster. Perhaps to hurt him even further after killing the man he loved from the very bottom of his heart right in front of the red-head's eyes? Yes, Ratatosk would be the kind of creature to do just that, he held deep hatred for humanity for destroying the Giant Kharlan Tree four thousand years ago and splitting the world in two. Not even the fact that Sylvarant and Tethe'alla became one again and a new Giant Tree has germinated could appease him, in fact it seemed to infuriate him even further.

The half-elf's jade eyes opened again, shining with fierce determination from behind his thin spectacles as he looked into the fathomless depths of Ginnungagap that was about to open on his command. Emil's face swam in front of him at that moment and for a split second Richter considered just leaving here and forgetting all about this as the boy's confused voice rang in his ears from back when he told him the next time they meet, they will be enemies again. Emil did not understand, not having any idea what Ratatosk had done the night before and Richter wouldn't ease his curiosity. Talking to him would only undermine his resolve. It was a mistake to allow himself to get close to the teen in the first place. He was not Aster. But soon...

He forced himself to focus on his objective - killing Ratatosk and bringing back his lover.

_"Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality." _Aster's voice echoed through his mind and jade eyes narrowed with concentration, gloved hand outstretched to call forth the demons of Niflheim.

_Come, enter this world while you still can and lend me your power. For soon I'll seal the gates to hell forever even without Ratatosk._


End file.
